¿Malfoy?¿Granger?¿Juntos?
by Narcissa-Y
Summary: ACTUALIZADO CAP.3-En 6to año de Hogwarts los estudiantes de Slytherin y Griffindor viven experiencias extrañas y sentimientos que nunca se debieron desarrollar.Zabinni apuesta con Draco,Pero para èl sera mas que una apuesta.¡Dramione!.Mala EN Sumari U U
1. El Comienzo

¿O

**¿O.o Malfoy?¿Granger?¿Juntos o.O?  
Primer capitulo:**el comienzo  
**DISCLAIMER: **estos personajes no me pertenecen son totalmente de J.K Roling y yo sin fines de lucro e creado una historia derivada con los personajes de J.K!!  
--oOo--

En el 6to año de hogwarts la academia de magia en la cual esta el nombrado "niño que vivió" o también "el trío maravilla".

Un día nada común de eso se puede estar seguro en los jardines de hogwarts un muchacho rubia ojos grises como hielo caracterizado por ser un "ególatra-hermoso-sexsymbol" corría muy apresurado aunque claro esta sin perder la elegancia, llego a la biblioteca y allí pudo visualizar su objetivo : "_misión: fastidiar a la come libros". "Alias: Granger"._

Allí estaba ella con su gigantesca túnica mucho más abajo de la rodilla y con su cabello-_Peinado O.o!_-pensó Draco- Ella buscaba mas libros a demás de los que ya tenia, un libro mas y caería, de por si intentaba agarrar el libro mas alto de la estantería, pese a que estaba en una escalera el libro seguía unos cuantos centímetros fuera de su alcance.

-¡Jaj! ¡Ya casi te alcanzo bebe!- musitaba hermione con alegría.

-¿Con quien hablas Granger?- Pregunto Draco con un tono muy calmado como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Hermione dio un respingon y moviendo los brazos apresuradamente hacia delante intentando no caerse por el susto mientras gritaba, pero paso aunque Draco rápidamente la atajo como un impresionante reflejo.

-¿Ma malfoy? ¿Ma malfoy? ¿Qué haces?- decía Hermione

-Um Sangre Sucia quítate de encima- le grito Draco con tono sofocado

-Oh disculpa imbecil pero ¿sabes? Creo que fue tu culpa- decía Hermione mientras se paraba ya que, era muy incomoda la poca distancia que existía entre sus caras y cuerpos, pero cuando intento pararse Draco la atrajo a el- ¿¡Qué haces Hurón!? ¡Suéltame!

-Ni lo pienses Granger crees que me voy a quedar así luego de que casi me matas cayéndome encima? La respuesta es NO- decía Draco con malicia y diversión

-Por favor por tu bien y el mió… suéltame o te puede…ir… mumuy mal- decía hermione entrecortadamente, la cercanía realmente la ponía muy nerviosa. Entre tanto intento al fin logro levantarse pero tropezó de nuevo con la pila de libros que yacía en el piso, cayendo nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Malfoy esta vez sus labios rozaron provocando un ligero contacto que les hizo sentir un recorrido de electricidad por sus cuerpos.

Draco sin soltarla le susurro al oído, mas por seducirla que por seguir las reglas de la biblioteca:

- Granger, se que estoy bueno pero no te tomes como costumbre esto de caer encima mió ahhh y emm ten cuidado con esa mano jaja…-Hermione alarmada vio donde la tenia y se ruborizo notablemente a su vez quito rápidamente su meno del "lugar" (como decirlo em su parte INTIMA)

Cuando la prefecta perfecta se levanto por segunda vez Draco aun sentía ese delicioso sabor a canela en sus labios.

Ella ya se estaba yendo pero el la agarro por el brazo atrayendo su cara rápidamente a sus labios.

El comenzó con un beso pequeño, reteniendo los golpes y el movimiento de piernas y manos de la come libros pero luego cuando Hermione abrió la boca para repicar, Draco aprovecho para introducir su lengua y examinar todo, ella aun seguía paralizada y con los ojos abiertos, aunque extrañamente luego de unos instantes comenzó a reaccionar y a mover su lengua cuando ya estaban extasiados y el aire se hizo necesario Draco para y le susurro:

- A mi nadie me deja a medias, nos vemos Granger- y el sexsymbol le marco los labios con su lengua.

Y se fue dejando a una muy confundida Hermione con la palabra en la boca, ni una cachetada le dio, nada no hizo nada se quedo allí pensando, solo pensando…  
--oOo--

**Hooola lo se el capitulo no es muy largo pero es solo el comienzo!! Ahora pliiiz díganme si les gusto el Cáp.!! Si esta horrible, si esta buenísimo, si es lo peor. Ideas, consejos, etc. Se aceptan pero plizzz dejen su REVIEW!!**

Se los agradezco Chauu depende de lo que me digan subo el siguiente cap.! XOXO  
OJO: no lo olviden denle al botón GO para dejar su REVIEW jejeje


	2. ¿Solo otra conquista O algo maas?

¿O

**¿O.o Malfoy?¿Granger?¿Juntos o.O?  
Segundo Capitulo:**¿Solo otra conquista o algo más?  
**DISCLAIMER: **estos personajes no me pertenecen son totalmente de J.K Roling y yo sin fines de lucro e creado una historia derivada con los personajes de J.K!!

**AGRADECIMIENTO A LOS REW:**

xMaria3x: Graciasss!! aki esta el cap. 2! no dejes de escribirme lo que piensas por fisss!  
The Family Potter: Gracias a ti patty por tu rew! y obviamnte gracias a ti Angela por el tuyo xD Nod ejen de seguir la historia y escribirme plisss! jajaja  
AHORA EL CAP!

Cap. Anterior:

_Y se fue dejando a una muy confundida Hermione con la palabra en la boca, ni una cachetada le dio, nada__, no hizo nada, se quedo allí pensando, solo pensando…_

--oOo--

Al día siguiente a la hora de la comida, Hermione le daba vueltas y vueltas a su comida con una cara bastante pensativa.

-Hermione! ¿Qué te pasa? A mi no me mientes cuenta de una vez, tienes una cara de que te paso algo bueno!- Decía Ginny con tono alegre e intrigado.

-Am nada, estoy bien, enserio es solo que tengo mucha tarea que adelantar y aun tengo sueño- decía Mione fingiendo un bostezo.

-Si no me quieres contar, bueno aya tu, y yo que creí que éramos las mejores amigas…-Ginny tenia cara de decepción y ofendida al mismo tiempo.

-Hay Ginny quita esa cara sabes que si somos mejores amigas pero enserio no me pasa nada, es solo quee… olvídalo…

-Bueno okay pero mas tarde me cuentas ehh?? Mira Hermione Jane Granger de contarme no te salvas! Jajaja

- Si tranquila luego te cuento… ahora me tengo que ir!

--

Flash Back Draco:

Draco estaba acostado en su alcoba, llevaba rato pensando, y por mas que se repetía a si mismo que lo tenia todo sabia que no, había algo, algo que le faltaba y ese _"algo" _tenia nombre, apellido y sobrenombre.

-Oye que piensas tanto draco??- Zabinni interrumpía los pensamientos de draco.

- Ah? Que? A si… en que por mas que le doy vueltas hay algo, algo que me falta!

- Algo como que? Tu lo tienes todo te has ligado a mas de la mitad de las muchachas del colegio. A menos que te refieras a… estas pensando en…¿?

-Si ella la Sangre Sucia, como se puede resistir a mis "encantos"! es totalmente imposible es que es tan imprescindible, tan diferente y odio esoo pero te aseguro, te aseguro que la tendré como de lugar.

- Si ajam, y Gryffindor es mejor que Slytherin!- Zabinni bufo ante la ingenuidad de Draco pensando que de verdad podría ligarse a la come libros ratón de biblioteca.

- ¿No me crees? Pues te juro que lo lograre si quieres apostamos, para un Malfoy una come libros no puede ser tannnnnn difícil de ligar- ¿O si? Se preguntaba Malfoy con preocupación esto iba a ser mas que una apuesta.

-OK apostemos emmm ya se! Si pierdes deberás pasar un mes entero sin insultar a un sangre sucia y sin ligar ni una sola muchacha.-Zabinni parecía bastante convencido de su futura victoria.

-Si pero, si YO gano, deberás confesarle a Ginny y a todo el colegio lo que sientes por ella. Trato?

-Dalo por hecho que bueno que eres tan egocéntrico así crees que puedes tener a quien sea, y como no es así yo gano la apuesta, ¡me encanta esto!- Enserio Zabinni estaba muy seguro de su victoria y tenia una sonoriza de oreja a oreja.

Fin Flash Back

--

En las alcobas cierta pelirroja acorralo a Hermione y le dijo

-Ahora si! No te vas a salvar empieza a contar!- Ginny tenia cara de enfado

-Bueno Ginny es que es difícil de contar argggg, cuando me acuerdo de eso siento un profundo enfado con ese…ese maldito hurón que me besooo!! – Termino hermione gritando súper roja en toda su cara.

Ginny aun tenia una cara estupefacta no sabia si había escuchado bien no podía ser…

-¿Cómo?... te, te beso?? Enserio?? Es una broma no? Hermione contesta mira que me estas asustando!...

-Sssi Ginny, es el Hurón que tu conoces, Draco Malfoy me… beso- dijo hermione terminando en un suspiro.

- Ahahahahahah! Y……- dijo Ginny.

-¿Y que?- Dijo una temerosa Hermione.

- Como que y que! Es Draco Malfoy el sex-symbol de Hogwarts! Como besa??- Pregunto Ginny muuuuy alegre.

-Estas loca, Nunca ni en un millón de años me gustaría un beso de Malfoy! Solo quizás y tal vez si me vuelvo loca y me internan en San Mungo, y aun en esas circunstancias NO lo besaría ni me gustaria!!- Hermione estaba eufórica porque, sii tal vez le había gustado un poquito, bueno no era muy experta en eso pero de algo que estaba segura era que no estuvo nada mal aquel beso.

Ginny rodó los ojos ya cansada de su neurótica amiga y dijo:

-Si claro ajam, Mione yo no tengo 5 años y puedo jurar que tu le respondiste!

Silencio por parte de Hermione.

-Ajaaaaa! Lo sabiaaa! Lo hiciste! Ohh dios míooo!, genial mi amiga esta creciendo! Ósea que son novios?- Ginny parecía una madre orgullosa de su hija.

-Ya Ginny cálmate! No, no somos novios y si lo hice pero porque no me quedaba de otra me acorralo y no se porque no me resistí!... Ah! Y acuérdate que hablamos de "el-hurón-nunca-me-enamoro-Malfoy"

-Um si tienes razón pero… por otro lado TE BESOOOO! Eso debe significar algo- Repito, Ginny seguía muuuuy alegre y euforica.

-Bueno si tal vez significa que… ¡Es un Malfoy haciendo lo de siempre, obstinarme la vida!, pero bueno por ahora vamos a dormir Gin estoy muy cansada ¿si?

-Si yo también Chauu Herm- dijo Ginny bostezando…

--oOo--

**Hooola! Como están? Bueno aquí esta le cap. 2!! Estuvo largooo nos pueden quejar eh?? Bueno pliiiz díganme si les gusto el Cáp.!! Si esta buenísimo, si es lo peor. Ideas, consejos, etc. Se aceptan pero dejen su REVIEW que yo con gusto contestaree!!**

Se los agradezco Chauu depende de lo que me digan subo el siguiente cap.! XOXO  
OJO: no lo olviden denle al botón GO para dejar su REVIEW jejeje.


	3. ¿Sera que si?

¿O

**¿O.o Malfoy?¿Granger?¿Juntos o.O?  
Tercer Capitulo:** **¿Será que Si…?**  
**DISCLAIMER: **estos personajes no me pertenecen son totalmente de J.K Roling y yo sin fines de lucro e creado una historia derivada con los personajes de J.K!!

_Info. Cáp.:_ _"-"_= Solo Pensando. ""+ Letra cursiva= subconsciente.

_Cáp. Anterior__: -Si yo también Chauu Herm- dijo Ginny bostezando…_

_----------------------------------------oOo--------------------------------_

Al día siguiente estaban en la clase de pociones y Hermione solo se preguntaba – ¿¡¡Por qué nos debe tocar con Slytherin!!? Cuando lo decía en voz alta Ginny simplemente respondía haciendo muecas de risas ligadas con fastidio y rodaba los ojos **(N/A: Lunática te vas a reír cuando leas esto xD y me dirás que es idéntica a mi, lo se!)**- A demás de tener que ver a Snape ahora también tendría que afrontar la batalla Nupcial, o mejor dicho aguantarle la mirada color hielo y tormenta a nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. El comienzo de clase estuvo aburrido, aunque se sentía intimidada por la incesante mirada de Malfoy, la cual no se le quitaba de encima.

Hermione estaba distraída dibujando "cositas" en su libreta donde debería estar anotando (como de costumbre) sus apuntes. Y lo que nadie se esperaba paso:

-Granger… ¿Quién invento la Poción Multijugos?- Decía Snape severamente **(N/A: jajaja como su apellido Severus xD sigo…)** haciendo que la aludida diera un respingon.

-Emm George Washington??- El aula se lleno de risas mientras Hermione se hundía en su asiento humillada, a ella nunca le había pasado esto… ¿Por qué estará así?** (N/A: pregunta capciosa jeje)**

-Basta- risas – He dicho BASTA CALLENSE!! –Gritaba Snape– No Granger no es el. 50 puntos menos para Griffindor, y debería prestar mas atención a la clase en ves de andar haciendo dibujitos amorosos en su cuaderno, que patética- Dijo fría y mordazmente.

Nuevamente el aula se lleno de murmullos y empezaron las típicas pitas, una vez mas la pobre Hermione solo quería que la tragara la tierra. A demás de las caras de odio dirigidas por parte de la joven a Snape.

-Pero… pero que es esto?- Musito hermione en un tono apenas audible.

Una Nota volaba desde el otro lado de la clase hacia ella. Abrió la nota cuidadosamente y decía:

"_Granger no te distraigas pensando en mi, ves cuantos puntos le costo a tu casa? Eso no es bueno no quiero que luego me culpes por tu distracción." _

_PD.: "Se que me adoras"_

_D.M_

Estaba impactada viendo aquella nota en verdad era el!!- Momento pensando en ti?- Allí fue cuando bajo su cabeza a ver su libreta y aquello era simplemente era abominable, lo hizo inconsciente! Eran… Eran puros corazones que decían "D&H" "Draco&Hermi", a demás del perfil de un chico con perfectos ojos grises y nariz perfilada. Aun impactada ella respondió a la nota:

"_Malfoy no tengo porque pensar en ti, ¿no será que tu estas pensando en mi? Igual y Puedes estar tranquilo chiquito no te culpare de mi distracción. A demás ¿Quién te dijo que yo pienso en ti?"_

_PD.: "No se te quiere"_

_H.G_

"Lo se fui dura pero no le iba a poner se te quiere!"

"_Vamos eso era lo que querías estas encantada desde que te dio ese beso te sentiste mágica y se te fue el aire sentiste que tocabas la nubes"_

"Am y tu ¿quien eres?"

"_La voz de tu subconsciente, te debo guiar, aunque eres difícil muy difícil, pero bueno uno no escoge…"_

"¡Ey Claro que no!...solo besa bien y… Momento ahh yo dije eso??. Haayy no creo que me gusta! ooh no! me gusta Malfoy!! No, tranquila tranquila Hermione a ti no te gusta un crió egocéntrico verdad?"

"_Paso 2, negación, hay ya acéptalo las fases del amor son muy claras! Y si no me equivoco tu vas por la dos…"_

"¡Hay ya cállate! ¡Ehhh al fin ya veo la notita voladora!... ¿Por qué me alegra eso?"

Hermione la agarra sin que Snape se de cuenta y lee para sus adentros:

"_Vamos admítelo, no te puedes resistir a mis encantos, y ese beso uff en verdad no parecía que no me quisieras, o al menos, tus manos, tu lengua y tus labios no decían lo mismo. Por cierto que tierna te ves cuando te sonrojas después de un beso"_

PD.: "Se que me quieres, di la verdad" 

_DM_

Hermione se sonrojo y cuando iba a escribir su respuesta como nada es perfecto Snape la vio **(N/A.: maldito Snape !!)**

-Srta. Granger 3ra vez en mi clase distraída se puede saber que hace hechizando papeles?? Compártalo con la clase!

-No!! Y a demás es la 2da vez!!- respondió impulsivamente la aludida.

-¿Como dijo? Entrégueme eso!!. O lo lee usted o lo leo YO!- Este maldito viejo hablaba enserio y, a decir verdad, si las miradas mataran ya el estaría muerto.

-No por favor… discúlpeme, pero no es nada de verdad-dijo nerviosamente

-Démela o 1000 puntos menos para Griffindor!

Se escucharon bufidos hacia hermione. Pero antes de cualquier cosa Harry se paro en seco y grito:

-Usted No puede hacer eso!- Se le notaba el enojo en la cara y sus puños apretados de la rabia

-No me esperaba menos de usted Potter, mejor siéntese o serán 2000, ah y yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gane en MI clase Sr. Con complejo de héroe Potter. Espero haya entendido, definitivamente eres igual a tu padre me das asco.

Harry se sentó enojado, muy enojado, mientras Hermione le entregaba lentamente la nota a Snape, pero antes de que este pudiera leer palabra alguna, un joven rubio desde su asiento murmuro:

-_Incendiuz_- **(N/A: invente el conjuro)** y la hoja desvaneció en puras cenizas.

La clase estaba llena de asombros y aplausos mientras hermione solo buscaba esos ojos grises que la atormentaban.

-Quien lo hizo? Fue usted Potter o usted...Granger? Díganlo ahora mismo o le diré al director de todo lo ocurrido y analizaré las mentes de cada uno empezando por GRANGER y POTTER!- grito severus eufórico.

-Yo… yo no fui de verdad lo juro!- Sentía que cierta persona la miraba de nuevo, todo por su culpa, aunque se ve tan lindo preocupado ^^"

-Malfoy!-El rubio se exalto, creyó por unos momentos que lo habían descubierto- Acompañe a Granger hasta la dirección… Dumbeldor debe hablar con ella, infórmele LA VERDADERA versión de los hechos y asegúrese de que no se pierda.-Sonaba alegre con lo que paso

_----------------------------------------oOo--------------------------------_

**De camino a la Dirección:**

- ¿Y?- dijo Malfoy con cara de niño bueno (A).

- ¿Y que?- Hermione empezaba a odiar que le preguntaran ¿y?

- Tu respuesta a lo que te dije- decía el joven

"Parece que lo dice con un sentimiento se nota como… em una expresión de amor en su rostro? en sus ojos hielo… Ohh no, se me olvidaba, ps eso no puede pasar porque es Malfoy y el no tiene sentimientos de esa clase verdad"- Hermione esperaba una respuesta de su súper subconsciente el cual no respondió y la dejo con la duda hasta que ella tubo que responder nerviosamente…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te gusto? Pss…

- Bueno empecemos a enumerar: - Dijo Malfoy  
*No me golpeaste

*No me regañaste

*Evitas mis miradas  
*No me insultas, que es lo mas raro de todo

*En el beso que te robe uff besaste increíble

Malfoy se paro en seco tras esta última frase ya que ese pensamiento debió quedar como eso, nada más un pensamiento que, nunca, nunca debió salir de su boca.

Cuando Draco se percato de la mirada de hermione supo que había cometido un error, su subconsciente lo había traicionado.

- Emm oh no dios creo que pensé eso ultimo en voz alta!- Dijo el rubio mientras le aparecía un pequeño tono rosa en sus mejillas.(N/A: Maldito subconsciente!)

-Oh por Merlín, em pues, em, amm, Draco no se que decirte… Pues bueno si ok el beso no estuvo mal pero es normal fue eso fue solo un beso o noo…?- Desde cuando hermione la joven que piensa en ser virgen hasta el matrimonio piensa que un beso, además de que fue su PRIMER BESO es poca cosa? Júzguenlo ustedes… (N/A: además de malfoy por dioss te deberían demandar…umm o a mi por escribirlo)

"Le llamo poca cosa a mi beso!!?"- Pensaba Draco ofendido

-Uhmm si bueno, puede ser… en vista de que es solo un beso pues…-

Draco la agarro (a hermione) por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él, suavemente puso sus manos en la cara de Herm mientras esta movía su cabeza paseando sus brazos por la espalda de Draco, estaban disfrutando cada segundo Hermione sentía como una fiestas de fuegos artificiales en su interior que nunca nadie le había hecho sentir era algo mágico, si esa era a palabra correcta magia, esa magia que une a 2 personas enamoradas, esa misma magia que hace que 2 personas que se amen luchen por lo que quieren por un mismo fin, por un mismo sentimiento, por una misma pasión.

"Sus labios son tan suaves y finos, su lengua es tan como decirlo perfectamente armonizada con mis movimientos, su mirada es tan penetrante, como me encanta" decía hermione en su interior.

Por otro lado Malfoy, que con todas las conquistas que a tenido y cabe recalcar que no son pocas, nunca antes había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, ni siquiera parecido, pensó que realmente se había tragado una mariposa.

"Uhhm (N/A: este uhhm es de rico, sabroso) estos labios… Hermione realmente esta buena y es tan inocente es lo que mas me gusta de ella oh por Merlín creo que Zabinni tiene razón será que me estoy enamorando de ella?... Aff Al diablo con él y la apuesta a demás mas nadie tiene que saber que ella me gusta, solo zabinni y ni siquiera porque lo sabrá pero solo como una apuesta, una simple y cruel apuesta, a demás ni siquiera se si ella me gusta aff no creo es Granger… Bueno que importa mientras seguiré disfrutando de estos maravillosos labios privilegiados con esa capacidad para besar tan increíble"- A Draco realmente le gusta Herm, aunque no lo admita totalmente y se haga el duro, el que todo lo puede.

Por un lado estaba Hermione embriagada con ese olor de Draco ese olor a menta tan delicioso y característico de él, últimamente Herm comería mas caramelos de menta.

Por otro lado también estaba Draco igualmente embriagado pero por ese olor a canela tan sabroso, últimamente Draco comería mas cosas llenas canela.

El beso era tan profundo sus lenguas bailaban y se entrelazaban dentro de sus bocas, la temperatura de sus cuerpos era como el fuego o el Sol. Luego Hermione le mordió levemente el labio a Draco luego se paro un poco pero Draco le indico que no había problema que siguiera, la atrajo mas hacia el y analizaba toda la boca de Hermione… Quien sabe cuantos minutos llevaban…

Aunque Hermione parecía una experta por supuesto Draco seguía superándola, por esto el rubio un poco-mucho más experto quiso profundizar y empezó a besarle el cuello bajando hasta la abertura de la túnica de Hermione, iba a continuar pero ella paro y le puso la mano en el pecho respirando entre cortadamente, el también paro. (N/A: no se supone que iban a la dirección!? Estos jóvenes de ahora jajaja)

- ¿Que te paso? ¿Por que paras no te gusto?- él realmente estaba preocupado nunca antes alguna muchacha lo había parado en un momento así.

- Si, si pues claro que me gusto!! como no me podría gustar ps… pero es que no, no puedo hacer esto… Es que ósea Draco ¿¡Qué quieres de mi!? Solo esto? Besos de algunas veces? Cuando te provoca?, ¿Cuando quieras!? Dime!- Ella estaba un poco mal ya que aun no eran novios y se estaba clavando con malfoy sin saber realmente cuales son sus intenciones, ella solo estaba diciendo lo que sentía su corazón sin tabú alguno.

- No, yo quiero tener algo contigo, pero no lo pueden saber…- Otra vez Draco parecía un angelito un niño bueno, Nótese el PARECÍA.

- De verdad? O.o yo, em yo también… Bueno esta bien genial!, igual y mis amigos tampoco lo pueden saber… sabes que nunca pensé decir esto pero aff te quieroo!- Alegre e impulsivamente le dijo Hermione a Draco con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Draco puso cara de fastidio y bujo "cara rajada y pobretón paf estupidos"- pensó el

- Em Si bueno okay, pero por ahora debes ir a la dirección. Hasta mañana Granger sueña conmigo- Otra vez Draco volvió a ser el mismo egocéntrico mimado de siempre.

Dumbeldor perdono a Hermione, muy a pesar de Snape.

Luego Hermione seguía con cara soñadora, mientras Draco se regocijaba en su alcoba.

_----------------------------------------oOo--------------------------------_

EN GRIFFNDOR: ESPECIFICAMENTE: CUARTOS

-Ginny!! Al fin te encuentro!! Te tengo que contar el es bello, precioso, diferente y hermoso y hasta me volvió a besar!!- dijo rápidamente herm.

-¿Cómo?. Hermione oh por merlín estas creciendo! Y nada más y nada menos que con el súper sexy de Malfoy! Cuéntame lo que pasooo!

Después de echar el cuento completito, Ginny gritaba:

-Ahyyyyy! Que divertidoo. Yo también quiero que me pase esoo =( *jum*- decía Ginny poniendo cara triste y enojada a la vez

-Si! Y es que todo fue tan bello! No olvido ese momento junto a el, hay Ginny y es que aun siento el beso fue como vivir un sueño! Me encanta creo que somos novios o algo así- Respondió Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Guao que bueno, al fin lo admites y te lo pidió? Como fue? Cuando lo hacen publico?

- Uhhm no se pero ya lo hará, y no se va hacer publico el me dijo que por ahora no y además yo tampoco me siento lista… Argg Ginny no arruines el momento! Deja de hacer esas preguntas!- contestó desilusionada.

- Bueno si tu quieres cegarte- Ginny rodó los ojos, si Herm no quería pensar en eso no era su culpa.

_----------------------------------------oOo--------------------------------_

EN SLYTHERIN: ESPECIFICAMENTE: CUARTOS

-Jaja te dije que podía tenerla y no besa nada mal blaisse- decía el sex-symbol

-Uhm no se no me convence, además no te estarás encariñando con la sangre sucia verdad?- Zabinni miraba expectrado a Draco.

-No para… para nada- "Enserio lo estoy dudando creo que me atrae Granger y ese beso tengo que admitirlo me gusta, aunque nadie lo sabrá".

-Bueno ojala y sea verdad. Aun así no cantes victoria tan rapido se que voy a ganar, lo se.- Ahora Zabinni si estaba un poco preocupado ya que si no ganaba tendría que confesarle a la pequeña pecosa y a todo hogwarts que le gusta Ginny.

_----------------------------------------oOo--------------------------------_

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal en Hogwarts, era un domingo como cualquier otro así que los alumnos descansaban, bueno, acepto dos que digamos ehmm no estaban precisamente en eso…

Campo de Quiddith:

-Uhmmm, noo muy fresa…- Decía Hermione mientras miraba tiernamente a Draco a los ojos recostada en la grama.

-Ya se! Te tengo una buena Película favorita??- Pregunto hermione

-Yo no veo películas eso es muy… es tan… wacc muggle!- La cara de Herm se iba transformando a decepción.- No discúlpame Mione , es que, argg, mis padres me criaron así disculpa, si??- Dijo Draco haciendo un pucherito

Como Hermione se iba a poder oponer a esos ojos? No había forma ni manera de hacerlo era simplemente, imposible!

-Bueno ok… Pero solo con una condición.

-Cual?- Miraba drakie muy dramático, como si estuviera viendo a la parca en persona

-Debes… haber ya se! Debes ver una película muggle junto a mi!, anda no me digas que no yo se que te van a encantar sii por favor.

-Afff ok, eres muuy persuasiva, claro no mejor que yo pero buenoo…Al menos dime como se llama o cando y donde la vemos.

-Hayy que exagerado! La vamos a ver ahorita, ya vas a ver que te va a encantar… Veremos una romántica que se llama Encantada o algo así, trata sobre una princesa que vivía en un mundo mágico y quería ser feliz junto con un príncipe pero su malvada madrastra era una bruja y los separo enviándola a ella a la tierra, es muy chistosa te va a encantar jeje como su nombre. En fin la vamos a ver en la torre de Astronomía.

-Mione amor, bebe, no es por nada, pero recuerda que, pues no nos pueden ver juntos- Dijo Draco a mucho pesar.

-Ahh si cierto, lo olvide, bueno igual y te espero allá…- Con un dejo en su tono de voz.

-Ok bebe, voy en un rato espérame-

-Siempre Draco, siempre lo haré…

Se abrazaron y cada uno se fue por su lado a la torre.

_----------------------------------------oOo--------------------------------_

**Hooola! Como están? Bueno aquí esta le cap. 3!!! Estuvo largooo y bastante es el mas largo que e hecho, realmente tenia mas pero me aburrí de escribirlo en Word, si soy mala xD jajaja pero quiero ver reviews porque no se que les parece!!....Ehm bueno no se pueden quejar eh?? Plissss díganme si les gusto el Cáp.!! Si esta buenísimo, si es lo peor. Ideas, consejos, etc. Se aceptan pero dejen su REVIEW que yo con gusto contestaree!!!**

Se los agradezco Chauu depende de lo que me digan subo el siguiente cap. Que por cierto ya tengo una parte lista juju!

**XOXO  
**

**Para que me dejen Reviews les dejo un pedacito del prox. Cap:**

_***Tarannnn! Aquí estamos!**_

_***Que es eso?? **_

_***Se llama televisor tontito!**_

_***Draco, despierta!! ES tardeeeee!! Son las 11 am!!**_

_***Que te paso hermione?? Otra vez esos imbesiles?? Como los detesto!!...Vente vamos lejos de esas serpientes**_

**Eso es un pequeño adelanto de las cosas del proximo capitulo repito DEJA TU HUELLAAA!**

**OJO: no lo olviden denle al botón GO para dejar su REVIEW jejeje.**

**Dejar reviews adelgaza, y a demás, ayudará a esta escritora a dormir mejor!**


End file.
